One Piece 2nd Generation: The Great Pirate Games Part 16
Kayuya made the first move. He lunged towards red as four blood red tentacles sprouted from his lower back and slashed down on Red. Who dispersed into a could of black smoke, and dashed backwards leaving a black trail of evil energy. "Woah there ghoul boy." Red taunted and pressed his hands together. His arms started to glow bright red. "PULSE!!" He pressed his hands together and lightning pulsed from him and ravaged the ground, bringing apart the ground and separating the clouds above. Kayuya looked around nervously as the pulse of evil energy barreled towards him. He launched himself high into the sky and watched the explosive wave get larger and closer. "I didn't jump high enough!" Kayuya exclaimed worryingly. His fails formed a shield before him to soften the blow as he was launched further into the sky. The clouds completely departed, and Red covered his eyes to look into the sky, waiting for Kayuya to come back down. "Well looks like I won... Right?" "Not quite!!" Kayuya declared as he dropped down and slashed his tails across Red's body, drawing large amounts of blood from him. Kayuya jumped back and licked the blood off his tentacles. "Delicious." Fantasia stared down at them both from above. "Okay that was disgusting." She looked at them both, back and forth between Red and Kayuya. "A maniacal hell ranger that follows his impulses vs a ghoulish cyclops who's favorite food is blood.... My vote is undetermined." Red exhaled a black cloud that slithered along the floor, filling up the crater with a thick smog. "Dark World!!" Red bellowed in a demonic voice. Kayuya stepped backwards, unable to see his own hands. Powerful blows were buried into his body, knocking him around ferociously. Red's laughter came from everywhere. His scent filled Kayuya's nose to no extent. All he could smell and hear, was Red. With a quick punch to the face Kayuya fell to the ground, blood dribbled out of his mouth and eyes, and formed a small puddle on the ground. Red blasted himself above the smog and looked directly down into it. He spun around, sucking it back into him, large red eyes flared across the sky, menacingly glaring down to Kayuya. "DIE!" Red growled as he plummeted back down in a spire of darkness. He forced his knees into Kayuya's back, almost breaking him in half as he's forced into the ground. Red stood up with a smug smile. "I win." He declared and walked out the crater. An Eyepatched man slowly walked to the crater. Looking to his fallen captain. "KAYUYA!!!" He cried as him and the rest of the crew rushed to their captains side. Slowly peeling him away from his hole and taking him away. Gannon stayed away from the rest of the group and looked back to Red with burning animosity. "I know I'm not as strong as my captain, but in his honor, I'm going to kill you." Red opened up his palms and motioned for Gannon to come. "You're welcome to try. But I feel like someone like you will end up dead way before it even started." Gannon growled and walked away, chasing after the test of the crew. Saber laughed and brushed his hair out his face. "Isn't he the dramatic one." He looked at his watch and rose his hand. "The next battle will begin in 5 minutes. I didn't expect Red and Kayuya to finish so soon. Next up... Mako! Versus... Septimus!!" Septimus jumped from out the crowd and slid down into the crater. "Why wait? Let's get started!" He said excitedly, his expression matching that of a young child. "Whoever this Meko is, he better be strong." "MAKO!!" Mako declared. "I'm already annoyed. Finding a damn man child!!" He slid down the crater and frowned. "Let's get this over with. Saber! Call it!!" Saber laughed. "Your funeral." He held out his palm with a single coin in it. "When this hits the ground, start." He prepared the flip and in an instant the coin was in the air. The crowd looked up for it but never saw it. "How do we know if it hits the ground?" Saber smirked. "Trust me.... You'll know.." Once he finished his sentence, a large pounding was heard in the distance. "BEGIN!!" Septimus dashed at the first sound, and elbowed Mako into the wall of the crater. Mako laid there motionless, his eyes void of life. "Oops.." Septimus rubbed the back of his head. "I guess I used a little too much power there..." Mako fell out of the wall and barely held himself up before falling over on his face. "Okay maybe I did." The galaxy Pirates were in an uproar. "YEAH!!! THATS OUR CAPTAIN!!! SEPTIMUS IS THE GREATEST!!!" They all yelled in unison. (Minus Mel). Mel slid down the crater and grabbed Septimus by his ear and dragged hi back up. "Oh come on Mel! I didn't mean to hurt him! It was an accident. I thought he would've survived." Saber looked at Septimus with a careful gaze. "Hmm... Septimus shows promise..." A slimy smirk stretched along his face. "Interesting." He looked up to the setting sun. "Hmm.. Alright that concludes today's half of the tournament... Tomorrow we'll kick things off with a fight I've been waiting to see.. Leone!! Vs... Galick!!" The sky suddenly grew dark with thunderclouds. A powerful bolt of lightning shot down and shook the ground. Galick appeared at the bottom. "Ooh? My turn already?" A lions roar echoed with the thunder. Leone reverted back to his human form. "Your turn to get your face shoved in the dirt." He remarked. Category:TrueKing3000 Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:The Great Pirate Games Arc